Masquerade
by Candied Snowflakes
Summary: In a world where people deceive you to secure your trust, you must learn how to wear a mask to hide your true intentions. [AU]
1. Prologue

Masquerade. Oh, how lovely would it be to throw such a majestic and mysterious ball? It would be a great opportunity to publicize how much money can you earn and how much money can you throw. Spacious halls lined with golden curtains, lively orchestra, bursting fountain of expensive wines—what a show of exuberance.

If you're someone who seeks unique entertainment, you should host one; if you're not in a mood to waste your wealth away, you could join in such occasions. It is worth a peek, at the very least. Since it's a kind of ball where everyone is invited, you won't have any difficulty to enter. Well, when I say everyone, it doesn't really mean _everyone_.

Looking at people walking in flowing gowns and fancy suits, studying their masks that completely hide their true hue, hearing women's rumors and men's scheme, watching squabbles here and there, tasting macarons and cakes, indulging yourself with wines of mystical taste—everywhere you look and go, you'll be fascinated.

But be careful once you're there. Entering a masquerade ball is not what you think it seems.

Paper faces are on parade. In this place of fake facades, you won't be able to hold your ground. I recommend you to bring an army if you plan on entering this world of carnival. You will not know it, but there might be someone watching you around.

Hide your face. Yes, this is a game—a game where you can pretend to be the person you never are or the person you wanted to be. A knight, a count, a duke, a queen, or even your enemy—you will never know who you are talking to. They hide their selves, and you better hide yours so no one will ever find you.

Are you afraid? Look around, there's another mask behind , just be brave. It's not as scary as I told you.

Just have some fun. Learn this game with no rules. Play wisely and wear your mask properly. In this place, you can fool any friend who even knew you.

But be careful, you're not the only one playing the game. Masquerade—it's a game only nobles can surely play.

Changed your mind? Lucky you, you're not obliged to wear a mask. You can back out right away if someone frights you out.

But for me—for all of us—there's no way out. Because when you're a noble, giving up this game will cost your life.

You will go? Sure, then. I welcome you to the world of nobles—a world of masquerade.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **There you have it. It's the prologue for my new story. I know some lines are creepy and lame, specially the last one. I'm very sorry for that.

This pie will feature Ellia, my OC, and some characters from ToTT, SI/IoH, FoMT/MFoMT, and GB. Let's see our Harvest Moon characters in a world of nobility, shall we? Also, this will be written in different character's point of view.

Feel free to leave your comments, suggestions, and critics. I would really like to know how my readers think about this story, and that would help me to improve this as well. Thank you for taking the time to read this. I hope your expectations are met. Have a nice day.


	2. Chapter 1

**Winter 30, xxx9**

**Zephyr House, Cartrize**

**- Ellia -**

I heard frantic footsteps from the room behind me, which is my bedroom, along with constant calls of my name. That was probably Daisy, my personal maid, who has been searching for me throughout the castle.

The loud stomps slowly disappeared. I bet she went outside to continue her search at the garden, but I am very sure she will not succeed in her quest since I am not there. I am standing in the middle of a sunroom, which is just beside my bedroom.

The room was plain and empty—no wallpapers, no paintings, no decorations, no furniture. I have just discovered this room today even after staying in this mansion for almost two years. Well, who would notice it if the door was hidden behind a thick curtain?

My hands are shaking, and I am trying my best to calm myself in this empty room before I decide to meet everyone. This time of the year used to be just an ordinary day for me, but now, it is frightening me.

Never in my life I have celebrated my birthday nor participate in a party for that matter. Today will be my first birthday celebration, my first party, and my first step outside the noble society.

I am more than worried than nervous of what will happen today—not for the reason of this being my first birthday celebration, but for me being announced as an heiress of a duke in an hour.

Our country has no written history about a lady having a title of her own right, not because it was prohibited, but because our country strongly believes that a lady is a soft-hearted being, thus she can be easily fooled. Of course, everyone knows what will happen to a rich person being fooled.

Moreover, this announcement will confirm that my father holds no interest on remarrying to produce a male heir. After my mother died, everyone expected him to remarry since he only has a female child left behind. And that was the very reason why I am worried.

It would be better for him to have a male heir; that way, no one will address him a fool and his title will be passed down further. I am very sure that my father knows his title will end with me, so why would he settle for that?

I have a sudden idea of running away. It is not very smart of me, but my absence might change my father's decision. I turned around, ready to embark to an unknown adventure, but the door opened loudly before I managed to pass through it.

"Oh! Thank goodness!" cried Daisy. She placed her hand on her chest in relief and tried to catch her breath. I guess it was too late for me to run. "Milady, His Grace has started his speech. You must go now, else you won't make it!" she panicked, grabbing my hand.

I hesitated, but I still headed to the ballroom, where the party is being held. My heartbeat synchronizes with my rushing steps, and my limbs are getting numb. Good thing I reached my designated position, which is before the flight of stairs, before my name was declared, so I still have little time to regain my composure behind the curtains.

My father was still speaking some words, and I did not bother to listen to it, but I caught some of his words after my breath became steady.

"…and there is no reason for me to be disappointed. I am sure that my daughter will bring success to Zephyr more than our ancestors had. Now, I present you my daughter, Ellia Caterina, the heiress of Zephyr!"

That was it; my signal. There was a loud applause and I raised my head and revealed myself from the curtains. I froze at my first step down the stairs; I knew that there will be many people but I never expected such number. I am not certain whether I am scared or amazed by seeing such a huge crowd.

It seems like my father noticed my stillness, so he fetched me and took my hand, guiding me downstairs. If he did not remind me to smile, I might have remained awestricken till the end of the party.

The orchestra accompanied the clapping hands, as if the noise was not enough of a greeting for me. The claps slowly stopped after we reached the landing of the staircase, then representatives from each from each noble and rich families made their way to us to present their greetings and gifts.

I tried my best to remember them all. Some faces are familiar, since I have seen their portraits for my study of the country's economy, while most faces did not even stayed in my memory for a second, but I did remember their names. At the very least, I was not as nervous as I was some hours ago.

I have lost count of the people I have met, and my father even told me that a quarter of the expected people was absent. After that was the dances, and I was thankful enough that my father was being over-protective the entire event, not willing to hand me over to a dance proposal (I doubt I will be able to hold a proper conversation with someone outside the household); although, I thought that the purpose of a this party is to let those gentlemen to have a dance with me.

The rest of the night was spent with more dancing and chatting. My father did not allow me to see the party to its end and asked me to retire to my room, which I obediently did.

This night, despite all the worries and nervousness that I was carrying with me some hours ago, still holds no significance for me, which, I think, is quite reasonable considering that I know little of this entire business yet. However, I felt that my heart and my shoulders became heavy with burdens that I know nothing of.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hey guys! I'm back! What you have read is the introductory chapter for Ellia's (my OC) adventure to the world of masquerade. The setting of the story is some years after this event, though. I hope you will still like this rewritten version just like the previous one.

Thank you for reading. Please leave a review (critics, comments, suggestion, praises?) if you feel like it. It would be greatly appreciated.

Have a nice day everyone.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summer 21, xx12**

**Zephyr House, Cartrize**

**- Ellia -**

The time is inevitably slow today, or at least that is how I feel. I felt like tapping this course of white keys for hours, but then, when I checked the time, only half-an-hour passed. I sighed softly, my hands still dancing, and I think my tutor noticed my gesture since he quickly cast his eyes to me from the window he was observing.

The music I am playing is about to end, but not my agony, for the very moment I ended, my tutor replaced the music sheet I was reading with another one.

I stood from the piano stool and complained at my tutor. "Just what kind of punishment is this, Mikhail? I have been playing for half-an-hour without rest!"

"What are you saying? This is just like the previous practices that we've had," Mikhail responded with a smirk.

"Like?!" I repeated exasperatedly.

Then he laughed a little. "Don't worry, you will just have to endure this for nine more days."

I pondered for a moment at what he has said. "Oh, right. You will be leaving by autumn, and I will have my peace at last." I smiled teasingly at him.

"But before you'll earn your 'peace,' you should get back on the piano and finish your practice," he stated while pointing at the said object.

I returned to the seat and stretched my fingers. I noticed my fingertips have turned a darker shade than the pink dress I am wearing, but continued to play nonetheless. Oh, how I pity my poor fingers.

Mikhail reverted his attention to the window again and closed his eyes while listening. A memory of a wager yesterday returned to me, and I wonder if he was mad because of what happened that time. I asked him if he were mad, and he replied without moving an inch from his position or opening his eyes.

"Why would I be?" he returned a question.

"Because I won the bet yesterday. I just thought you are, since you are being very strict today."

"About that, I knew you were going to win. Also, I'm not being strict."

I find it amazing that he is able to hold a conversation with little emotions, and he is very still from his position on top of that. I'm not sure if many people are capable of that, but really, I find it amusing. Another thought entered my mind, and I did not hesitate to word it out.

"Now that I have given thought of it, I wonder why my father chose you to be my tutor." I pondered while my fingers are still shifting from a key to another.

"Because we're childhood friends?" I did not see his reaction when he said that since I am focusing in the music score in front of me.

"Well, I don't see any significance from that," I frowned, not taking my eyes off from the paper.

"True." He fell silent for a while, but then he speak again. "I think it's because I'm smarter than you."

I shot a glare at him, and I was quite surprised that he is looking at me. "Now, I'm amazed you are still able to play despite your head being distracted with random thoughts." He said as he leaned nearer to me.

I instantly stopped my hands at his remark. I definitely did not noticed that. I stared at my hands and managed to say "Oh" in wonder. Now that I stopped playing, I suddenly felt thousand needles poking my poor fingertips, which caused me let out a small cry.

My tutor laughed a little at my reaction and said, "Well, that was excellent. Since you've done well, I'll be—"

He was cut off when a footman entered the room without a notice, which alarmed us both. The footman instantly panicked, realizing that he didn't knock. He is an apprentice, I think.

"I apologize for disturbing your studies, milady." He bowed instantly. I noticed the tray he was holding, where several letters were placed on it.

"Oh, it's fine. Please, calm down." I smiled at him. "Has someone sent you here?"

"Uh… It's a note for you, my lady, sent by His Grace. And two letters for Lord Wordsworth from the Royal House."

Mikhail stepped forward and took all the letters from the footman, including the note for me. The footman left immediately after that, and Mikhail handed me the note sent by my father. I was puzzled by the word written on the slip of paper. "Stay." However, I shivered when I thought of something else.

"Why would father tell me this?" I wondered out loud.

"He probably find out." Mikhail said when he saw what is written on the note.

"That's hardly possible."

"You have no idea how protective His Grace is to you."

"Well, what have you got?" I asked, setting the budding topic aside.

"Invitation for a masquerade ball."

"That's the fifth time for this year. Has the queen gone mad for parties?"

"She is known to be mad for parties. I'm sure His Grace received one as well, which urged him to tell you to stay."

"I doubt that he has find out, and if he decides to warn me not to go to that ball, he would do that a day before."

"You should stop it, Ellia." Mikhail's voice turned cold and serious. "You might not see it, but what you are doing is very dangerous. What if someone finds out?"

"That's the very reason why I use different disguise every time. And if someone does find out, you will be my first culprit, along with Daisy. Furthermore, I will _never _be find out." I reasoned and crossed my arms.

"Just because your disguise is perfect, it doesn't mean no one will find out." He sighed. "Anyway, we're done for today. I'll be excusing myself." He smiled and bowed before he left. I am now alone in this room, surrounded with a heavy silence. I did not manage to ask about the other letter he received.

Mikhail's words were echoing in my mind. I certainly know what I am doing and I am fully aware of the dangers of this game that I entered. I was reluctant to enter this kind of field at first, but I have no better choice.

I headed to the door and was about to leave, but I almost bumped to Daisy, who was about to enter the room. She murmured a quick apology and get straight to the point.

"Milady, His Grace wants to see you."

Now I am thinking that my father has really found out. I'm in panic, and I think Daisy understood what was happening and started to defend herself.

"Milady, I didn't tell His Grace anything."

"I know." I assured her. I motioned myself towards my father's office, where he probably is. I am convincing myself at my every step that he will probably discuss about other things and not _that_. I reached the door to my father's office, still not managing to convince myself that everything will turn out fine. The moment I opened the door and peeked my head inside, my father immediately greeted me.

"You're finally here! Come in, young lady."

"You have called for me?" I asked while I entered and closed the door behind me.

"I have a request for you."

I immediately sighed in relief when he said that, since I was expecting that he will question me about _that_. It seems like my sigh was noticed again, though. My father knitted his brows at me.

"Oh, that's not it. I was just tired from practicing. Putting that aside, it is rare for you to request something."

"Hm? Here, have a look at this." He was pertaining about the envelope in his hands. I approached his table and reached for the envelope. I recognized it immediately—it was the same one the Mikhail got. Now, my worries are rushing back to me. Is he going to request me to tell the truth about _that_? I hope not.

I read the back of the envelope, acting like it was my first time seeing the object. "An invitation for a masquerade ball?"

"Yes, it is." My father nodded. "The queen seems to have a great liking on this kind of party. Many of the nobles are getting disturbed by it."

"And?" I encouraged him to continue.

"I want you to go in my place."

I was surprised. Father never allowed me to attend such gatherings, but now he is requesting me to do so. I am starting to wonder if he is testing me. "Huh?" was all I managed to say.

"I'm not… in good terms with the queen… well, as of now."

Well, that was another surprise. Now, my worries are being cast to another issue.

"What… happened?" I was reluctant to ask him, but I did anyway.

"Well…" he paused for a while. "Her Majesty sent us a letter last week, and she wants to list you as her lady-in-waiting." There was another pause, then he abruptly stood from his chair, balled his fist in front of his chest, and began to rant. "Why would I allow my daughter to leave the safety of my premises?! Who knows how many wolves are there, ready to eat my precious daughter up?! Of course a father would definitely refuse, even if a queen requested it! It is my rightful duty as a father!"

Then out of nowhere, Sir Stuart, my father's valet and the house's steward and butler, appeared beside my father. "Calm down, Felix. You're frightening your daughter."

"Oh, Hello, Sir Stuart. I did not see you there." I remarked.

My father paid no attention to both of us and continued with his rants. At least now, he calmed down a bit a slumped back onto his chair.

"It is not that I hold no trust with Her Majesty. I just want to see the face of my daughter every day." He sighed in his seat while massaging his temples. "Why can't someone understand that?!" He raged again, balling his fist.

"Yes, yes, we understand you," assured Sir Stuart, who is now arranging a bookshelf.

"Well, father could have told me, so I could refuse it myself?" I spoke, half-statement and half-question, since I am not very sure of what's happening anymore.

My father looked at me questioningly, as if he had forgotten that I was there. He cleared his throat and faced me again, returning to the original discussion that we've had earlier.

"That's why I want you to meet Her Majesty there, and present your decision personally. But first, I would like to hear if we have the same decision."

"Yes, I agree with father. Besides, I hold no ability that may be of use for Her Majesty."

Relief was evident on my father's face. He nodded accordingly and resumed with the subject, "Mikhail will accompany you there, so you have no need to worry."

"I don't think there is a need for that. He has a lot of things to do and—"

"He has given his word," my father interrupted. "I have asked his opinion about this earlier, and he said he would be willing to come with you if it is to assure your safety."

"But—"

"I know he will guard you well. You are his precious childhood friend after all."

I was taken aback by that. I know I was about to protest again but I forgot the words I was about to say after hearing that.

"Since all has been talked about, this conversation will now close. It's time for me to visit our farmers to see how they're doing. Stuart, you shall come with me."

I did not noticed that they left. My mind was blank, and I even felt like I cannot see anything. Some moments passed by, and I finally realized that I was alone again in a room. After coming back to my senses, I fell to my knees and sighed in relief. "Thank goodness, he did not find out."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Okay. I know things seems to be off between the first chapter and this one, but everything will come together after some more chapters. I just want to make it clear that Felix (from GB) is Ellia's father and he is known throughout this story as the Duke of Zephyr; Mikhail (from ToTT) is the Marquis of Wordsworth (it is not said that he is a marquis in this chapter, but it will be in the next one); Stuart and Daisy is also from GB (the ones you can find in the hotel).

Thank you for reading. If you feel like it, you drop a review so I would know how you think about this re-write. If you have some questions (or if you are having some confusions), you may also tell me through a review.

Have a nice day everyone.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N [Please Read]: **For those who have read this story before, please be aware that I have **rewritten **this story. Yes, renewed. I think I've announced it before I took of to a very long hiatus, but I just want to remind you guys again. So, if you were one of those previous readers, please reread the first and second chapter. There is no need to reread the prologue since minor changes were made there. However, if you're among the recent readers, I guess you there is no need for you to reread those chapters (since you've probably read the new ones). I hope you'll enjoy this version.

* * *

><p><strong>Summer 25, xx12<strong>

**Roschter Nocturne Castle, Cartrize**

**- Ellia -**

"I am not liking this Mikhail." I complained while clutching the said man's arm tighter. "People are looking at me like they have never seen me before. Leaving that aside, aren't we attending a masquerade party? We are not wearing a mask!"

"Yes, I am very aware of that fact," he replied nonchalantly. I hate it how he could be so calm at a time like this.

"I feel so naked without a mask. They are definitely judging my insides from the look of it. I might disintegrate any moment now."

"It might be hard for you, but this is for the good of your father. I'm sure you know how the rest of Roscht sees him."

I frowned. "Well, I cannot deny that. Everyone thinks my father is caging me." I toured my eyes around to spot a certain someone who wears a crown. "I can't blame them, though. But they also hold no right to judge my father. They don't know how much he is suffering, even until now."

"I know. They simply don't know your father well," Mikhail agreed. He is also searching for the same person, which, I think, he can easily find judging by how tall he is.

We've been searching every corner of the ballroom, but with no success. With the sea of people, I can't actually search properly, but I'm guessing Mikhail, who (I think) has already found our person of interest without a doubt, wants everyone to notice my presence here, just to prove that I am not imprisoned by my father. It really irks me, and I know he can feel my hands shaking from all these stares that are directed towards me.

"It is really funny to see you being scared like a cat, when you usually treat masquerade parties as your theater," Mikhail mused.

"I knew you are having fun with this." I said irritatingly, but immediately composed myself back. "Now that I've noticed, you are just dragging me from here to there."

"Well, to have a great lady with me tonight is something I must brag around, I think," and he smiled to me. I immediately turned my face away from his eyes, hiding my blushing cheeks, if ever they are. It's a good thing that I did that, though, since I finally saw the one we've been searching—Her Majesty, the Queen.

It seems like Mikhail has also spotted her, since he started to lead me towards her. "Now that we've find Her Majesty, we must finish our business here immediately so you can finally head home and rest."

I suddenly became nervous. I only had a conversation with the queen once, when my father and I were invited for a morning tea assembly (to make up for her absence in my birthday party, she said [actually, my father said they are not obliged to attend such event]), and that was a couple of years ago. I did not even notice that we've stopped from walking. I'm very thankful that Mikhail can be sensible at times that I need him to be.

"Are you alright?" he asked worriedly.

"Somehow, this feels very wrong. Two years ago I was agreeing with her that the weather that day was nice, and now I'm going to reject an offer from her that every lady in Roscht would die to receive."

"To know such things I didn't even teach you, you sure have learned a lot from masquerades," Mikhail spoke in a voice I can't decipher. "No wonder you call it your 'basin of records.' Such information about the ladies of Roscht is not something you can read from books."

"We should talk to Her Majesty now, while no one holds her attention and before anyone approaches her." I demanded, putting his remark aside.

We were about to continue to our mission, but a group of ladies blocked our way. I groaned inwardly; I have a feeling this will be a long night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Yes, yes, yes, I'm back! Now, I just want to tell you guys that Roshct is the name of their country. I know this is a very short update after my very long absence, but I will release a very long one (based on my judgments) tomorrow to make it up to you guys. I hope you will like this renewed version.

You may leave a review and tell me what you think about this story. Comments and critics are highly appreciated.

Thank you for reading this work. Have a nice day.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Hello! I just want to say that there was a mistake in the headings of the previous chapters. The place should be "Zephyr House, Cartrize." I apologize for that. Now, here's the update that I've promised. It's not that long though, since cut some parts at the end and moved it to another chapter. I hope you'll enjoy reading this one.

* * *

><p><strong>Summer 25, xx12<strong>

**Roschter Nocturne Castle, Cartrize**

**- Ellia -**

These ladies have been throwing me random questions and I feel so stupid answering each of it. They've been asking me if I am being fed properly, if I am being tied on a chair, and if I am being kept in a room of no windows. When I've denied it all, they attacked me with another series of questions—inquiries about whether I wash my face with wine or plain water, if I use rose petals on my wounds, and what dish course do I usually eat.

I caught the sight of the queen looking at our direction, who (fortunately) wears no mask, and I gasped after remembering the task I have to do.

Mikhail stepped in the conversation that these anonymous ladies built. "We are very sorry, dear ladies, but we have an important task to accomplish tonight."

Now, the ladies have turned their attention to him.

"My Lord, we rarely catch a glimpse of you these days. Have you become so busy?" one lady asked him.

"I have a lot of things on my hands," Mikhail replied. I squeezed his arm in annoyance.

"I apologize, but we really have to go this very moment," I interfered. We strode away from the group and proceeded to the queen. She has been expecting us from her spot with a smile.

"I must say I did not expect you to come here. Does your father have a say regarding this?" the queen started when we have reached her.

Mikhail and I lowered our heads before her. "Your Majesty."

"You look hastened," the queen commented.

I straightened myself and replied. "Your Majesty, I apologize for being so forward, but I have only come here to support my father's decision regarding the request."

"Oh," her face fell.

"In all honesty, I am very much honored that Your Majesty has chosen me, but I am not yet prepared to leave my father's post. I hope Her Majesty will understand my decision, as well as my father's."

The queen smiled warmly, "I understand, dear, but I'm afraid a bad rumor has already started," she observed the sea of people in the ballroom.

"We don't mind the rumors. As long as Your Majesty understands me, I am more than satisfied," I returned a smile. "I have to leave now if I wish to return before midnight."

"Well, do send my greetings to the Duke. Be careful on your trip; you too, Marquis."

The both of us bowed again before excusing ourselves, then we headed home, where a peaceful night awaits.

* * *

><p><strong>Summer 25, xx12<strong>

**Roschter Nocturne Castle, Cartrize**

**- Cam -**

Everyone's quite lively this time compared to the previous masquerades. More and more people have taken a liking to it, thanks to the influence the queen. More people have also taken an effort on dressing themselves, wearing grander masks than before. Now, it feels more of a circus than a party.

I rarely attend parties, but I've had a sudden interest in this kind of gathering—since first of all, you can conceal yourself behind a mask; second, gossiping and eavesdropping is totally acceptable here. I'm not into making talks, but I certainly want to know all the current issues around.

Despite it being a masquerade, few persons still don't bother to wear a mask, just like the pair who have walked passed me. I instantly recognized them the minute I set my eyes on them. Then, a conversation started behind me.

"Is she not the heiress of Zephyr?" a voice spoke.

"Yes, she is. She certainly resembles the late Duchess," a second agreed.

"It's been fifteen years since that incident, but I think the Duke of Zephyr is being too much, caging her inside their mansion and all," added the third.

"That is true. It is not like the killer will be back after so long, but then, it is never confirmed that the Duchess was killed," pondered the first. "Although, they said that there was a witness that the first daughter was shot."

"Definitely. Now that I remember, the household did nothing back then aside from dismissing almost half of the servants. No actions, no investigations, and that is something suspicious. They did not even announce a burial."

"They were so secretive about the issue that time, and the Duke hid himself from the public for almost a year."

"Or it could be an affair, and the Duke does not anyone to find out since it will be a great strike to his character."

"Now, that is not impossible."

Oddly enough, of all the issues that have passed, that was the only one that has not died out yet. Even after many years have passed, one can still hear the death of the Duchess of Zephyr and their first daughter in every streets of the country. The oddity of the Duke's actions fuels the controversy more. I moved to another location in the room, hoping to hear a new topic, but I stumbled with the same one.

"I heard Her Majesty wants to list Lady Ellia among her ladies, but His Grace, the Duke of Zephyr, refused."

"But what about the lady's decision?"

"I think that is why she's here, to inform Her Majesty."

"I must say she should accept the offer, or it will be of waste."

I immediately glided to another group of people, but the conversation was the same, though a different subject.

"When Duke Zephyr moved to Cartrize four years ago, it did cause quite a confusion."

"Of course! We expected His Grace to move out of Zephyr after what had happen, but then His Grace waited for about a decade before doing so."

"We never really know what's running in His Grace's mind."

I joined their conversation, and I'm pretty sure they did not recognize me and simply thought of me as a gentleman engaging in their little talk.

"Is there someone else close to the Zephyr Household aside from the Wordsworth?" I inquired.

"Aside from Wordsworth, you say? I can hardly think of any," someone answered.

"The Regison tried to own their support, but the Duke is very wary. He hardly invites someone in their house," a gentleman answered, who, I think, is the Duke of Thornhold.

"For many years, we have been living in rumors. Does the truth from all this has not revealed itself?" I remarked.

"More likely, His Grace has no intention of clearing the rumors."

I dismissed myself from the group and was about to leave the party, but then, a man stopped me from doing so.

"Her Majesty requested for your urgent presence, sir," the man bowed.

I frowned behind my mask. I wondered why the queen would call me, considering the present event and time. However, I wasted no time to finish things off immediately.

"Kindly lead the way, if you may," I requested.

He lead me to a separate room, it was small, but properly furnished and lighted. The queen was standing in the far corner of the room, and immediately acknowledged me when she noticed my presence.

"Duke Camley."

"What can I do for you, Your Majesty?" I said as I lowered my head.

"I apologize for the suddenness, but I wasted no time to call you here after having this thought and I want to start it as soon as possible."

"I am willing to lend my abilities."

"You know Lady Ellia Carleton, I presume? She is the daughter of Duke Zephyr—the heart of general gossips."

"I do, Your Majesty,"

"She has supported the decision of her father and declined my offer, you see, regarding the list of my new ladies-in-waiting. I am very worried on her condition. I've tried to check on her before, but I am not quite satisfied with what I have learned. Would you please do so on my stead? You have more freedom to carry out such a task than me."

"I'll be delighted to be of assistance to Her Majesty."

The queen gave a small smile, but her face turned serious again as she began to speak. "I know no man who has more honest judgment than you. I trust you in this, and I hope no one will know of this, even His Majesty."

"I shall not fail Her Majesty's expectations." With that, the queen dismissed me.

As I was returning home, a sudden thought dawned on me. How did she know I was there?

* * *

><p><strong>Summer 25, xx12<strong>

**From Roschter Nocturne Castle to Zephyr House**

**- Mikhail -**

The street lamps are conquering the growing darkness on the road. It was already late, but several boxes of dim yellows are still visible from the buildings facing the streets. The lady in front of me have sighed for the second time now. She may appear healthy, but she has a very low stamina, and I'm sure the heavy atmosphere of the ball earlier drained all of it.

"You're exhausted," I noted.

"Who wouldn't be? I've roamed all the corners of such a big room, encountered a loud bunch of people, and declined a queen's offer in a single night," she stated.

"But you always do the same thing on the previous masquerades, at a longer period of time on top of that."

"That was different."

"How so?"

She fell silent for a while and observed the dark view outside the window of the carriage we are in. "No one can recognize me when I hide my face with a mask. That was why I can easily rove around such a thick crowd while no one stares at me nor judges me." She cast a quick glance at me, "And besides, I did not speak to the queen at the previous ones."

"Yes, excellent excuses." I felt a glare directed towards me, but I shrugged it off and closed my eyes.

"But if you are so determined to find the truth about that incident, why would you rely on rumors? Such things can't stand as a consistent evidence," I remarked with the intention to dig out what's running in her fair, little head.

"My father… have never stepped in this… area." I was baffled by her reply and stared at her.

"I know my father has never ceased on his investigation, but I'm sure he has not given a single thought about the small details that he can collect in social gatherings, where gossips and personal opinions regarding a given matter is being born," she continued. "…so someone has to. I want to be of help to him."

"Ellia," I started, "I must tell you that your father does not need you to. In fact, he does not wish you to do such things. You are the only one he has left, and he does not want to risk you on this matter."

"I am not at risk," she said, stubbornly.

"Yes, you are, young lady," I countered. "You should know that your father is afraid of losing you."

If it were not for the lights of the streetlamps, I might have missed her blushing cheeks.

"He won't lose me," she intoned. "Furthermore, I know my father will not find out anything since you're siding me on this."

"What made you say so?"

"Well, I just know."

"You have to be aware that I can reveal your secret to him anytime," I smirked.

"I know you won't." She crossed her arm, "I just know."

I smiled. I definitely have nothing to deny that.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Three narrations in a single chapter... I hope you don't find it disturbing (since we will be having more of this in the next chapters). Also, I want to make something clear: Zephyr, Wordsworth, and Camley are not used as surnames here. They are names of different lands in the country of Roscht. I think I'll explain these things in the next chapters. For now, this will be all. Please leave your reviews or comments. I highly appreciate it.

Have a nice day everyone.


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: **I think i haven't mentioned the disclaimer thing before, so I will do it this time. I do not own Harvest Moon. (I think that's already a common knowledge, no?)

* * *

><p><strong>Summer 31, xx12<strong>

**Zephyr House, Cartrize**

**- Ellia -**

If one becomes the wife a noble, she is expected to bore a son, as it is her topmost duty to produce an heir for his husband. By fulfilling her duty, she brings honor to her family, to her husband, and to their land. However, if she fail to do so, not only she brings shame, but it will also strip off half of her womanhood.

My mother, the Duchess of Zephyr, hold such huge responsibility. But when she gave birth to my elder sister Sherry, my mother almost fell to the abyss of depression. However, my father is unlike the norms. He welcomed his daughter with love and showed no hint of disappointment, assuring my mother that everything will be fine.

When I came, she was more stable, but still, the society's expectations place a great pressure on her. From time to time, Sherry and I would see her crying in my father's arm, saying how she had failed in her duty as a wife, then we would run to her and cry with her, even when we hold no clue on the situation. I was only two that time and Sherry was eight, but I already have a clear memory of those.

She used to take the both of us out the Zephyr fields for a walk. We used to play beside the windmills and build mud castles, then our father would get mad whenever we arrive at home caked with mud. But when evening arrived, she would start to cry again, and the maids would always bring me to a far room whenever I saw her like that.

One day, at the closing of Fall, my mother brought Sherry and me to the windmills. My mother was holding Sherry's hand and they were walking ahead; a maid was carrying me, since my legs are still too short to catch up with them.

The maid who was carrying me stopped on her tracks; another maid called her from a distance, holding my shoes in her hands (I had the habit of removing my slippers whenever I feel comfortable, which I carry until today). The maid lowered me to the ground, and the other returned the shoes to their rightful place on my feet.

That was when we heard a scream—it was Sherry's, and she was running towards us. But then, an alarming sound rang, and Sherry collapsed on the ground. The maids started to panic, but I did not understand a single thing that time. That event, however, brought my life to a sharp turn.

On the following days, I did not catch a glimpse of my father. The maids had been bringing my meals to my room and they had not allowed me to go outside, some of them even stayed in my room. It had been a week like that, and I started throwing tantrums. But when my father showed himself for the first time in several days, he was crying, and the sight of him brought me to tears. Whenever I ask him what is wrong, he would always answer me that there is nothing I should fear.

That incident started to haunt me in a form of dreams when I turned three, and I started to fear leaving my room. I remained like that until I was five, and that was when I noticed the constant absence of my mother and my sister. I asked my father about it, and he told me they died. Although, I could not quite understand it that time, I cried hard.

Several weeks after, someone started visiting us—I had known him as the Marquis of Wordsworth (Mikhail's father). He came to our house every day and eventually taught me how to read and write. From time to time, he would bring along his son Mikhail, who was obviously older than me.

Mikhail was very shy and private that time, but there was a day that he talked to me for the very first time. He told me that he knew my older sister Sherry, and that we have different personalities and appearance. Since then, I had always asked him to tell me everything he knows about my sister.

At the age of eight, I learned a lot of things thanks to the old Marquis. I discovered the secrets of arts and the complexities of science, and my father was frightened than amused by my advance accomplishments. More likely, he was frightened that I also learned everything about that incident, and since then, I grew older than my age could handle.

Now that I have given thought about it, I wonder why I am recalling these memories now. It may be either because fall is coming or because my mother's birthday will be a week from now.

"Ellia." Mikhail snapped me back to my senses and I realized that I am still in the middle of my studies.

"What?" I returned, puzzled.

"I was asking you what you think about it."

"Sorry. About what?"

He drew out a long breath and removed his spectacles. "No, it was nothing. I'll inform you about it some other time." He said while massaging the bridge of his nose.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I was just—"

"Distracted." He finished my sentence.

Mikhail handed me his spectacles, and placed the book he was holding on my desk. "Now, finish the remaining chapters before I return. If you fail to do so, I will tell your father."

I tensed up when he mentioned my father. "Tell him what?" He did not answer my question and left the room. Just as he left, Daisy entered with a worried face.

"Is there something wrong, Ellia? Lord Wordsworth seems distressed there," Daisy said as she poured me a cup of tea on my desk.

"I wonder." I sipped from my cup. "You said he looked distressed. Is he even capable of having such a face?"

Daisy blinked a few times before answering, "Well, we frequently see him having this troubled face whenever he leaves," then she blinked again. "Oh, I think I've said something that I shouldn't say," she whispered to herself more than to me, but I still managed to hear it.

"Daisy?" I sent a questioning look at her.

"Oh, I just remembered something," she flustered. "There will be a public masquerade at Nocturne Square tonight!" I'm sure she was trying to lure my attention away from the previous subject, and she did that successfully.

"Public masquerade? That is something I should not miss." I thought aloud. "Daisy, prepare a dress for me tonight." I beamed at her.

"Right away, my lady." She replied with a smile, but she frowned afterwards. "It starts very early, though, and we can only pass through the fence safely when it's—"

"Daisy, we should continue this conversation after my study time. I still have several chapters to read," I spoke in a whisper, aware that someone will come in the room at any moment.

"Eh?" Daisy glance at her pocket watch. "It's sixteen, already past your study time," she stated.

"Already?" I felt something in my hand. I just remembered that Mikhail left his spectacles, and more importantly, he will return to Wordsworth tomorrow. Now, it's my turn to be distressed.

I rushed to the main halls, hoping that I will be able to catch him up before he left; however, the one I met there was my father.

"Where are you heading to, young lady?"

"Did he… left… already?" I asked between breaths. I hate it how I easily get tired just from running.

"You just did. He said you were distracted earlier, so he tried not to bring up his departure."

"How could he do such a thing?" I cried in dismay.

"Well, I will return that one to you, dear. How could you do such a thing?" my father countered. "I have some things to do, so I'll be back in my office. If you ever need something, just inform me," with that, he walked away.

"What? What did I do?" I inquired no one in particular, completely baffled. I stared at the spectacles in my hand and recalled something more problematic.

"More importantly, I have to think of how to cross the line tonight." I pondered to myself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Well, there you go. I hope you will like this chapter. Please leave a review if you have sometime. Just let me know what you think of this story. Suggestions, comments, or critics—they are all important for a writer to improve. Reviews are always appreciated. Thank you for reading. Happy holidays!


End file.
